The Memories (Thor fanfiction)
by GirlxThorxLoki
Summary: Le temps s'écoule infiniment. Les jours, le temps, l'écoulement de l'eau et le soleil levant, tout se ressemble. Thor va monter sur le trône. L'unique héritier. Mais comment garder le sourire quand on a perdu les êtres les plus chers à nos yeux ? Et puis, il a l'impression qu'il est là. Mais ce n'est sûrement que le fantôme de ses souvenirs... Et s'il était vivant...?


**Chapitre 1**

Une chaleur apaisante régnait sur l'atmosphère de la chambre royale. Les flammes orangées, nombreuses, toutes déformées mais si mystérieuses à regarder, rejetaient des braises qui s'éparpillaient en masse autour des bottes noires réchauffées du prince qui ne bronchait pas. Ses doigts calleux servaient de point de réflexion dans le regard saphir du souverain. Disons que, ce qui le préoccupait tant, c'était que dans quelques jours il allait enfin monter sur le trône. Pourtant, une telle opportunité ne se refusait pas, mais dans sa tête, si. Il ne voulait pas être roi. Il avait voulu, il avait hésité, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt...il en avait peut-être l'apparence, ou encore le physique, mais pas le mental. Derrière son regard passif fixé sur la source de chaleur, se cachait une souffrance invisible impossible à distinguer de l'extérieur...

Il regarda silencieusement un objet au fond de la salle. Cet objet lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il était posé sur une table en bois, seul au fond de la pièce pour compagnie une grande bibliothèque. Ses reflets argentés luisaient dans ses yeux plissés par la chaleur et par les souvenirs.

Cet objet n'était autre que le casque argenté de son frère Loki. Celui-ci l'avait obtenu dès son premier couronnement, mais après être tombé du Bifrost...il ne l'avait plus jamais porté. Une quantité de souvenirs heureux et joyeux se mélangèrent soudainement dans la tête du grand blond. Son sourire fin et encourageant avant son faux couronnement...son rire...ses yeux. Énormément de choses sur son frère le sortait souvent de la réalité et le faisait revenir dans les rêveries. Mais il y avait aussi des souvenirs plus douloureux encore. Ses larmes. Son cœur brisé. Sa jalousie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être son égal, mais il n'avait pas besoin car il l'aimait plus que tout. Il aurait dû rester lui-même.

Mais il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Cette vision était encore réelle à ses yeux tellement elle avait été violente pour lui-même. La chaleur des braises qui lui raclaient le visage lui semblaient être la bombe atomique de ce monstre à cornes sur Svartalfheim. Il avait encore en tête le regard du monstre déterminé à l'anéantir, sa propre vision presque brouillée à cause des coups violents dans son visage, mais une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et qu'en une fraction de seconde, fut instantanément transpercée malgré son hurlement provenant de son cœur anéanti.

Voir ses yeux émeraude s'éteindre lentement, comme s'il avait eu envie de quitter ce monde...après s'être excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le regarder une dernière fois lui avait brisé le cœur, déchiré son âme.

Thor se rendit soudainement compte qu'il allait mettre ses pieds en plein dans les flammes qui lui léchaient le bout de ses chaussures. Il les retira lentement. Dans la chaleur du feu orangé, il esquissa un petit sourire nostalgique qui se maria parfaitement avec son regard brillant, qui n'était en fait qu'une trace de souffrance.

Il se leva doucement dans le silence de l'énorme salle sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit. Ses pas retentirent sur le sol marbré, lents, réguliers, jusqu'à ce que le son particulier de ses pas s'arrêta. Entre ses mains chaudes et tiraillées par les combats, le casque de son frère qu'il venait de prendre lui refroidissait sa peau, au contact du métal, mais pas que. Une froideur étrange s'en dégageait plus encore. Était-ce parce qu'il était resté trop longtemps dans un coin de la pièce ? Était-ce parce que le temps le rendait plus froid encore ? Ou était-ce parce que le propriétaire...n'était plus de ce monde...

Thor n'en savait rien et n'avait pas la tête à se poser des questions. Aucunement.

Le son de l'objet retentit brusquement sur le marbre. Le son se répercuta dans l'immensité de la salle, laissant Thor dans de profondes pensées.

Un silence profond s'installa.

Une larme tomba sur l'objet à terre.

Son regard infiniment perdu dans l'objet étincelait de tristesse. On arrivait à peine à voir sa pupille, on ne voyait plus que la couleur saphir profonde de son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère, malgré tous ses défauts et ses meurtres, ait eu une fin aussi tragique. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son frère ? Pourquoi sa mère ? Elle non plus ne méritait amplement pas cela. Se dire qu'il ne pourra plus voir son sourire aussi beau que le soleil lui-même lui fit couler une deuxième larme. Il était seul. Seul au monde. Il lui restait encore son père, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Quand à Jane, comment la convaincre de venir avec lui ? Il avait conscience de l'amour que lui portait cette sublime mortelle, et c'était bien sûr réciproque de sa part...mais il n'osera jamais lui demander d'être reine du royaume d'Asgard, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

À contrecœur il ramassa le casque entre ses doigts et le reposa sur la table en bois. Oublier. C'était sa seule chance pour être un bon roi et servir son peuple. Mais avant tout, il fallait demander conseil à Père avant le grand jour...après tout, il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, à part lui.

Il se tourna vers les flammes qui avaient l'air plus imposantes qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la chaleur orangée des braises. Tout ceci ne méritait guère d'être vécu. Il fallait se dire que dans quelques millénaires, ce sera fini. Ou le lendemain. Tout pouvait arriver. D'une minute à l'autre.

Il avait perdu son moral d'acier, sa mentalité de guerrier. Thor ne se sentait plus comme un prince et encore moins futur roi. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en demi-queue et son visage, étaient les seuls signes qu'on pouvait distinguer de lui : car il portait sa longue et sombre cape noire. D'ailleurs, la même quand il avait été voir la cellule de son frère. Son armure, ainsi que son fidèle marteau étaient restés dans la chambre royale. Il n'allait pas se battre aujourd'hui, ni traverser un monde par le pont arc-en-ciel. Il n'allait que voir son père le cœur serré, submergé par ses souvenirs.

Le gigantesque couloir du palais, qui n'était pas le seul, prit fin quand Thor vit la lumière de l'entrée du palais et le trône qui surplombait la salle royale, au moins cinq fois plus grande que sa chambre. Des gardes Enherjar se tenaient droits, fidèlement protecteurs du royaume, autant devant l'entrée qu'à côté du trône.

Et le roi Odin en personne était assis là derrière toutes ces colonnes imposantes qui soutenaient le plafond divin. Quand il vit son fils, il se redressa sur son trône, la tête haute et sa lance divine - appelée Gungnir - tenue fermement dans sa main droite. Les deux regards royaux se croisèrent, et en présence de son père, Thor se sentait particulièrement intimidé. Le roi Odin gardait toujours sa vieille armure dorée sur lui et cet air passif et concentré sur son visage. Son regard clair et intimidant ne quitta pas du regard son fils qui s'agenouilla sans plus attendre, montrant le signe de soumission que le roi avait l'habitude de voir, et qu'il demanda à arrêter.

- Relève-toi, fils. Que me vaut ta venue soudaine ?

- Père...annonça le prince intimidé. Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt pour monter sur le trône...

- Que me racontes-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt pour être roi d'Asgard.

À cette réponse, le roi haussa soudainement ses vieux sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu son fils le lui dire, mais pas quelques jours avant son couronnement. Cette réponse de la part de son fils le fit soupirer sous les yeux étincelants de celui-ci. Il fallait vraiment le lui faire comprendre.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il.

Le roi Odin fit signe aux gardes de s'en aller, et ceux-ci partirent loyalement sans le contredire. Bientôt, la salle fut vide, où il ne resta que le père et le fils.

- Thor.

Celui-ci fixa son père dans les yeux. Quand il prenait cette voix, il savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de très important. Il avança d'un pas, où on pouvait voir un petit sourire gêné sur ses traits, contrairement à ceux du roi.

- Les Neuf Royaumes n'auront bientôt plus le roi qu'ils connaissent depuis des millénaires, fils.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, père. Je vous avais déjà parlé de ce que j'envisageai de faire...je ne peux être roi d'Asgard, c'est une trop lourde responsabilité. Je préfère être un homme bien qu'un grand roi.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Et je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire...! Comprenez-moi, père.

Thor n'avait plus qu'un regard sérieux et à la fois sincère face au roi. Odin regarda le bas de sa lance, exaspéré. Son fils ne comprendra t-il donc jamais...?

- Tu es né pour être roi, et tu le seras. Tu n'as pas le choix. Si vraiment tu ne le voulais pas, je l'aurai donné à ton frère malgré ses graves défaillances.

Thor eut le sentiment d'un énorme coup de poing en plein dans le cœur.

- Vous dîtes cela, mais jamais vous ne l'auriez fait, s'exclama t-il en serrant discrètement les poings. Loki a commis de très nombreux crimes, et vous ne lui avez jamais pardonné ce qu'il a fait.

Le roi sentit à ce moment là qu'il avait tort. Son fils avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait donné le trône à Loki, car il doutait de lui. En réalité son fils adoptif lui faisait peur, car il avait le mental d'un roi et la sensibilité d'un enfant, ce qui pouvait renverser toute une légion, contrairement à lui qui employait la force. Mais il n'était plus là.

- Écoute-moi. Tu es fait pour être roi et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ton futur...est-ce que tu me comprends ? Tu es grand. Fort. Courageux. Tu as le cœur d'un grand roi, je peux te le certifier.

Thor ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, heureux de savoir que son père croirait toujours en lui. Mais qu'allait-il dire à Jane ? Qu'il allait être le roi et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir ? Il refusait cette initiative, mais ne pouvait pas non plus décevoir son père, la seule personne qu'il lui restait dans sa famille.

- Père...il ne reste plus que moi, je le sais, mais...que vais-je dire à Jane...?

- Encore cette mortelle ? demanda sèchement le roi.

- Je l'aime...répondit simplement Thor. Elle est...la personne qui compte le plus pour moi maintenant, après vous. Je veux vivre avec elle et ne pourrait...en aucun cas...m'en séparer.

- Ah, cette mortelle...c'est la seule chose qui va poser problème, objecta le souverain.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

- Poser problème...?

- Elle n'est pas apte à monter sur le trône. Ce n'est qu'une mortelle.

Ce n'était alors qu'un espoir parti en l'air, une espérance. Forcément...Jane ne pouvait pas gouverner à ses côtés, et il savait pourquoi...ce n'était qu'une "mortelle", et les mortels ne vivent pas aussi longtemps que les dieux. Il en avait conscience.

Le dieu de la foudre regarda le sol, l'air aussi vide que le monde des Elfes Noirs. C'était évident, sa vie avec Jane ne sera pas éternelle.

- Que t'arrives-t-il, mon fils ? Pourquoi tant de soucis ? Tu es si préoccupé, rajouta le roi de sa voix intimidante.

Bien sûr, pourquoi il ne le serait pas. Thor leva les yeux vers son père. Il serrait les poings, mais parfois relâchait ses doigts pour se détendre. Sa coiffe cachait parfois son visage déprimé quand il tournait la tête devant le roi. Odin ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen...de la rendre éternelle...?

Odin prit le regard persécuteur des rois sur ceux des esclaves.

- Il n'y a AUCUN moyen. Ne me parle plus d'elle.

- Alors c'est de votre faute si je l'ai rencontrée.

Le roi sentit sa colère monter face à son fils insolent.

- ...Va.

- Père...je ne peux être roi... protesta le prince.

- TU LE SERAS ! VA !

Brusquement, Thor vit son père toussoter violemment. Ses toussements retentirent dans toute la salle, au point de faire avancer Thor de plusieurs pas saccadés.

- Père...?

Le roi le regarda de travers, se tenant fermement sa poitrine d'acier. Sa lance était tombée...et son regard avait l'air perdu et effrayé. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le trône, ses vieilles mains ridées tremblotant sur les accoudoirs en or du trône. De son seul œil, il dévisagea son fils d'un regard dur.

- Va.

- Père...je ne peux pas...si vous avez besoin de mon aide je...

- Écoute ce que je te dis. Va.

La voix sûre et difficile du roi fit trembler les poings du fils. Son père...il n'avait pas envie de le laisser comme ça. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se retourna le regard consterné et les poings serrés, quittant la salle et son souverain pour retourner dans le vide du couloir du palais. Il devait s'attendre à cet événement. Il allait bientôt être seul, sans aucune famille. Il ne lui resterait plus que quelques amis, autant de Midgardiens que d'Asgardiens, et...Jane.

Le prince s'évanouit dans l'obscurité d'un couloir, pensif et préoccupé. Il était obligé d'être prêt. Il allait être le nouveau roi.

Londres, 12h30.

Dans l'appartement, tout était parfaitement rangé. Enfin on pouvait dire ça. Une douce odeur de soupe aux légumes parfumait la pièce où se trouvaient l'assistante Darcy, son assistant Ian et le docteur Erik Selvig. Elle provenait des bonnes mains cuisinières de la belle astrophysicienne, qui prenait du plaisir à cuisiner pour ses amis à voir son sourire qui illuminait son visage. Avec une cuillère en bois qu'elle prit dans le placard d'ustensiles en dessous d'elle, elle la plongea dans la casserole qui bouillait d'eau chaude. Elle remua les légumes le regard brillant, observant la tournure des couleurs que prenait l'eau. Elle goûta le sourire aux lèvres. C'était délicieux. La belle brune prit la casserole et versa le bouillon de légumes dans trois assiettes creusées, appartenant à chacun de ses amis, alors que ceux-ci, justement, mourraient d'impatience de goûter cette nouvelle recette tant attendue.

- Jane, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

La scientifique arriva lentement avec les trois assiettes emplies de légumes dans ses deux mains. Elle avait l'air d'une statue bouddhiste à la position qu'elle prenait, ce qui fit rire le docteur qui était précédemment en train de dévorer les nouvelles de son journal, à côté des deux assistants qui buvaient chacun une limonade.

- Tiens Darcy, tu vas être la première à goûter puisque tu en a tellement envie ! plaisanta la jolie brune.

Elle déposa sous le nez humant de son amie la première assiette qu'elle posa doucement sur la table. La délicieuse odeur des légumes envahit les narines de chaque individu, laissant les limonades et le journal, maintenant seuls.

- C'est le moment de vérité, Darcy. Goûte.

- Aucun problème, Jane...

L'assistante se pencha vers le bouillon de légumes et posa ses lèvres sur sa cuillère, avalant son contenu sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Elle esquissa un sourire conquis par cette nouvelle recette.

- Jane, tu m'épates !

- Eh bien...ravie que ça te plaise, Darcy...

- Je peux en avoir ?

- Bien sûr Ian.

La scientifique fit un grand sourire à l'assistant quand celui-ci plongea sa cuillère, après avoir été servi. Pour Erik qui fut servit en dernier, il haussa comme Ian ses sourcils de bonheur. Jane en avait maintenant l'eau à la bouche avec tout ces compliments.

- Bon, c'est à moi de manger...merci en tout cas, ravie que ce ne soit pas raté comme d'habitude.

Il y eut un petit rire général.

- Conquise par ta recette, Jane ?

Erik regarda fixement l'astrophysicienne à cause de ses nombreux sourires.

- Oh que oui !

Elle rit de bon cœur. Peu après, pendant qu'elle se servait goulûment de l'eau, Erik s'adressa soudainement à tous ses compagnons qui furent bientôt joignis à la discussion, vite intéressés.

- Vous savez quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Dans mon journal...j'ai lu plein de trucs intéressants.

- Balance, lança Darcy en mâchouillant du pain.

- Il paraît que...le scientifique prit le journal pour relire l'article, ayant un trou de mémoire. Ah voilà. Il paraît que là où notre laboratoire est situé au Nouveau-Mexique, ils ont mesuré l'intensité de gravité à l'endroit où notre ami venu de là-haut a atterri sur notre planète. Pas mal non ? Il n'y a pas de valeur exacte, mais ils disent qu'aucun humain ne peut survivre au transfert d'un monde à l'autre.

Soudain, la jeune scientifique se sentit visée par tous les regards présents dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Erik ? rappela Darcy.

- Oui...

- Alors t'en pense quoi ?

Jane plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe dans le silence total. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, en fait.

- Ben...rien.

- Rien ? s'étonnèrent les trois réunis.

- ...Rien.

La scientifique se sentit mal à cause de cette discussion. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, mais avec les actualités du monde, les traces scientifiques et les sujets de ses amis, c'était en vain. Elle avait mal prit son départ soudain après qu'il fut revenu pour l'embrasser, tout ça parce qu'il allait bientôt prendre la place de son père...et la jeune femme s'était sentie à ce moment-là "non aimée", même si elle savait que c'était tout le contraire.

- Mais Jane...c'est étrange que toi tu n'ai pas succombé...

- Peut-être parce que tu étais un peu trop bien accrochée, fit remarquer Darcy dans un petit rire moqueur.

Jane lança un regard exaspéré vers son assistante qui se mit à rire en même temps qu'Ian. Quant à Selvig, il riait, mais était plutôt occupé à lire son journal.

- Moi je ne peux pas vraiment savoir...je n'étais pas au bon endroit, fit justement remarquer celui-ci.

Darcy et Ian se regardèrent en même temps le sourire aux lèvres, tout deux pensant à la même chose : le soir où ils avaient vu Erik en train de traumatiser les passants, vu dans le journal.

- Ça, c'est sûr.

Jane fixa un à un chacun de ses amis.

- Je suis comme tout le monde. Je pense que c'est...parce que j'avais cette force en moi...rien que ça.

Les autres se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort à cette réflexion.

- Donc si jamais il revenait...tu penses vraiment que tu ne survivras pas ?

- Mais il ne reviendra pas.

Jane mangea la dernière bouchée de son bouillon de légumes avant de partir à la cuisine le regard vide, et poser son assiette dans l'évier. Il lui manquait, comme chaque fois où il repartait dans son monde et prenait des années pour revenir...mais elle avait toujours douté du temps qu'il prenait, car tout simplement elle l'aimait. Quand Jane passa à la vaisselle, Erik leva enfin le nez de son journal et dévisagea tristement les deux assistants. Il avait déjà essayé de remonter le moral de son amie plusieurs fois en lui répétant que Thor reviendra...mais ce n'était que quelques années plus tard qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que pour aujourd'hui, ça allait être pareil dans quelques années...qui sait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Jane...il reviendra...

- J'espère que tu auras encore raison Erik.

Ian arracha gentiment des mains le journal du docteur sous ses yeux interloqués, et le passa à Darcy pour regarder ensemble un autre article :

- La météo dit que demain, il fera très beau et le reste de la semaine aussi...annonça Ian.

- On pourra faire les boutiques !

- Non Darcy...tu dois...m'aider pour mes travaux scientifiques...coupa l'astrophysicienne.

Darcy rouspéta dans le dos de Jane, exaspérée de tous ces travaux scientifiques...elle aurait nettement préféré les boutiques. Jane fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et esquissa un très grand sourire.

- Après que vous ayez fini...on ira prendre l'air si vous en avez envie.

- T'as raison Jane. Ça te changera les idées.

L'assistante eut un sourire narquois devant le regard noir de Jane. Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Tout le monde sans exception se leva de table, certains avec un sourire narquois et d'autres un regard passif et occupé, et débarrassèrent lentement tous les objets là-dessus. Ian et Selvig avaient tout rangé en première position...Darcy fut comme d'habitude la dernière.

Jane, elle, venait de quitter ses amis pour se brosser les dents puis prendre sa longue veste brune comme ses cheveux. Elle n'avait envie qu'une d'une chose : se promener tranquille, seule, pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'elle vivait, réfléchir à son quotidien, réfléchir à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle attendit, silencieuse et le regard rivé sur ses poches. Elle sortit son portable, pour regarder si elle avait reçu le moindre message qui pourrait la faire sourire, à part ses amis qui traînaient à chercher leurs manteaux. Elle déverrouilla l'écran en pensant à ses travaux scientifiques, car c'était souvent la raison pour laquelle on lui envoyait des messages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit.

1 nouveau message.

"Salut Jane...

J'espère que tu vas bien. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est plus vus...peut-être serais-tu partante pour un deuxième rencard ?

Richard. "

C'était court, pas trop long, mais précis. Jane en eut carrément un petit rire moqueur. C'était drôle, car elle ne savait même plus de combien de temps datait son premier rencard avec lui, mais volontiers elle voulait à nouveau un rendez-vous pour se changer les idées...sans bien sûr aller trop loin.

- Jane, on y va ? l'interpella la voix de Darcy qui attendait patiemment avec les autres.

- Où ?

- Se promener...!

- Ah, oui...allons-y.

Darcy trouva étrange sur le coup le comportement de la scientifique, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop penser à ça car les quatre scientifiques sortirent de l'appartement, pour atterrir dans les rues ensoleillées de Londres. Il faisait beau et chaud, même s'ils étaient obligés de porter des manteaux : l'hiver à Londres, c'était le froid total.

Les rues couvertes de feuilles d'automne n'étaient ni bondées ni désertes. Des passants marchaient et revenaient parlant entre eux, de tout et de rien : des voitures roulaient à bonne vitesse dans chaque rue, se suivant ou pas, klaxonnant rarement contrairement à ce qu'avait l'habitude d'entendre Jane. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, par contre, qui circulaient en vélo et en bicyclette, dont leurs paroles faisaient un bruit de fond pour les quatre compagnons. Ian attrapa soudainement la main de Darcy, croisant ses prunelles châtaigne qui le fixaient avec amour, qui lui fit rougir ses joues de plaisir. Erik suivait Jane à la trace, même s'il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et qu'elle était ruée sur les touches de son téléphone...puis le groupe tourna finalement après plusieurs minutes dans une ruelle où se trouvait un restaurant, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

- Mais...on a pas déjà mangé ? demanda soudainement Ian.

- Si, répondit Erik. Mais c'est parce que c'est le seul endroit où il y a du Wi-Fi dans notre quartier à part notre appartement. Enfin je crois...

Tous entrèrent dans le restaurant, où à chaque passage une clochette tintait au-dessus de leur tête. Ils furent tous surpris du nombre de personnes qu'il y avait, c'était sûrement pour cela que la rue était déserte...toutes les tables étaient prises.

- Oh non...

Darcy aurait voulu s'asseoir toute la journée, et voilà qu'il n'y avait plus de place.

- Il y a forcément une table ou quelques places de libre...chuchota Jane.

Son regard fit le tour de tout le restaurant qui n'avait qu'un rez-de-chaussée comme terrain. Du monde de partout...c'en était décourageant, et elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait. Même les tabourets du bar étaient bondés, les gens parlaient aux serveurs et aux cuisiniers. Ce restaurant avait l'air très populaire et très réputé.

- Besoin d'aide ? fit soudainement une voix féminine.

Jane se retourna avant d'apercevoir une grande dame à la coupe au carré, un carnet et un stylo à la main, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard de la jeune femme chez elle étaient ses très longs ongles noirs pointus.

- Euh...nous cherchons une table, et...elles sont toutes occupées.

- Tenez, justement, fit la serveuse en pointant une table située dans un coin sombre au fond du restaurant. Elle se libère juste pour vous. Allez-y !

Le groupe scientifique remercia la dame et aussitôt se ruèrent sur leur place. Il fallait juste attendre que, serrés entre toutes ces personnes assises à leurs chaises, que celles qui étaient à leur place partent.

Celles-ci étaient précisément quatre et habillées de vestes en cuir noires. Toutes sans exception. Un foulard cachait leur visage et, l'un deux, avait une forme corporelle anormalement musclée par rapport aux autres. Ian, Erik et Darcy s'installèrent sur leur chaise, sauf Jane.

L'inconnu se leva lourdement de sa place, les poings serrés, comme si quelque chose l'énervait. Comment pouvait-on dire ça ? C'était à la façon dont il était parti qui rendait Jane perspicace.

Soudain, l'homme passa à côté d'elle. Il était gigantesque contrairement aux grands hommes dans la normale. Et puis, son regard croisa soudainement le sien.

Un regard bleu turquoise effrayant.


End file.
